


На троих

by lord_Henry, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Action, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_Henry/pseuds/lord_Henry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: У Тони Старка есть технологии. У Джека Харкнесса – инопланетные технологии. У Стива Роджерса – сердца окружающих, и он для этого даже ничего не делает.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Times Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521609) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



> Вдохновлено [гифсетом](http://commandersass.tumblr.com/post/32186913302/i-think-i-like-captain-starkness-best-have-a)

Да уж, когда тебя атакуют пришельцы из других миров, это… отстойно. Не то чтобы после Читаури на Землю обрушился непрерывный поток инопланетян, но пару месяцев назад нагрянула какая-то мерзость с тентаклями с планеты Kepler-22b, и после нее был еще рой наноботов вообще-черт-пойми-откуда. В принципе Тони не должен был оставлять у себя пару тысяч этих мелких пакостников для инженерного анализа, но он же Тони Старк, чего еще вы ждали.

Он как раз заканчивает работу над новым покрытием для щита Кэпа, устойчивым к едким кислотам (спасибо, мерзость с тентаклями), когда в мастерскую входят двое – мужчина и женщина, с одинаковой решимостью во взгляде и походке. Тони уже готов давать команду ДЖАРВИСу активировать защитный протокол, но тут замечает, как за ними спешит Пеппер, стуча по полу неизменными каблуками, и вместо этого нехотя прикручивает музыку.

– Тони, – произносит Пеппер, переводя дыхание. Мужчина тем временем шагает вперед, а его спутница, одетая в джинсы, черную кожаную куртку и подходящие к ней высокие ботинки, стоит на месте, с интересом оглядывая мастерскую.

– Добрый вечер, мисс Поттс, – отвечает Тони, вытирая руки первой попавшейся тряпкой. – У нас что, снова упали акции и мы теперь зарабатываем на экскурсиях?

Пеппер улыбается и откидывает челку со лба, а мужчина, одетый в длинное пальто-шинель, протягивает ему руку:

– Тони Старк – сам Железный человек. Очень рад встрече. Капитан Джек Харкнесс. – Он улыбается и представляет подошедшую спутницу: – А это Гвен Купер, моя коллега.

– И я должен знать ваши имена, потому что?.. – Тони делает вопросительную паузу.

– Тони. Манеры, – шикает на него Пеппер.

– Ах да, прошу прощения. Да, я Тони «Железный Человек» Старк. – Он изображает в воздухе кавычки, а затем пожимает руку вначале Купер, потом капитану Харкнессу. – Так кто вы, говорите, будете?

– Торчвуд, – отвечает Купер.

Тони хмурится, а затем кивает.

– Ах да. – Он вспоминает, о Торчвуде говорили в новостях, что-то связанное с массовыми истериками… людьми, утверждавшими, что их похитили инопланетяне… Эдакие «Секретные материалы» с того берега Атлантики. – А, вы еще сотрудничаете с этими, как их… – Он щелкает пальцами, вспоминая. – Ю.Н.И.Т.?

– Эй, Кэп, – окликает Тони вошедшего в мастерскую Стива. – Иди сюда, познакомься с ребятами из Ю.Н.И.Т. Это как Щ.И.Т., только у них форма более стремная, на вид не очень удобная. Но ты знаешь, британцы, они вообще такие… – Он замечает угрожающе-предупредительный взгляд Гвен, посланный в его сторону. – ...элегантные. Такие, эм, цивилизованные люди. – Но тут внимание Тони возвращается к Харкнессу, потому что он обращает внимание, каким взглядом тот смотрит на Стива. Как на сочный стейк, покрытый блестками и перевязанный золотой ленточкой. Он прищуривается.

– Капитан Стив Роджерс, – восторженно произносит Харкнесс с просто раздражающе идеальной улыбкой. – Это вы. Это действительно вы!

Тони со вздохом возводит глаза к потолку. Еще один с коллекцией карточек.

Стив пожимает плечами, принимая предложенную руку.

– Ну да, это я.

– Вы не помните меня?

Стив медленно качает головой, но Тони замечает промелькнувшую в его взгляде нерешительность, когда он присматривается к Харкнессу внимательнее. Где Стив мог встретить этого парня? В Щ.И.Т.е?

– Не может быть, но… кажется, я знал… вероятно вашего отца? На войне?

– О, Стив знал стольких отцов, там, на войне. – Тони машет в воздухе гаечным ключом.

– Это просто невероятно. Вы точная его копия, – бормочет Стив, во все глаза глядя на Джека.

– Да неужели? – дергает бровью Харкнесс.

Гвен закатывает глаза, складывая руки на груди.

– Ты же говорил, им можно сказать? Мстителям. Ты же говорил, что они на нашей стороне, – с нажимом произносит она.

– Да, верно, – кивает ей Харкнесс, переводя взгляд обратно на Стива. – Вы знали не моего отца, капитан Роджерс, – осторожно произносит он, но тот все еще непонимающе хмурится. – Это был я.

– Стоп, ты что, тоже замороженный? – вскидывается Тони. – Целых два Кэпоскимо? Звоните букмекерам, я богат!

– Ты давно уже богат, – напоминает Пеппер.

– Денег много не бывает.

– Джек не был заморожен. Он не может умереть, – буднично объясняет Купер. – И не стареет даже. Он стар как этот мир. – В этот момент у Стива буквально отваливается челюсть, и Тони думает, что вообще-то это не должно выглядеть привлекательно, но в случае Стива – выглядит.

– Да, у нас с Капитаном давняя история, – произносит Харкнесс, и Стив едва заметно дергает плечами.

– А, ну если так. – Тони с грохотом швыряет ключ на заваленный металлом стол. – Я даже не знаю, ревную или меня это заводит.

– Это было очень давно, – Стив быстро смотрит на Тони.

Харкнесс ухмыляется, чуть склоняя голову:

– Но для тебя не слишком давно, как я понимаю.

– Заводит, – бормочет Тони, и Пеппер незаметно толкает его локтем, а Стив наконец отводит взгляд от Харкнесса и тяжело опускается на стоящую рядом скамейку, с шумом выдыхая.

– Так, мне нужно сделать еще миллион вещей до того, как проснется Токио, – произносит Пеппер, глядя в свой смартфон. – Тони вас проводит, когда вы обсудите то, что вам надо обсудить, – продолжает она, выразительно взглянув на Тони, – о чем полковник Фьюри лично просил меня позаботиться. А если нет, это сделает ДЖАРВИС.

– Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, мисс Поттс. – Харкнесс улыбается ей из-под ресниц, медленно пожимая руку. – А вы у Старка…

– Генеральный директор. Главная по палате. Отвечаю за…

– Она моя Пеппер, – прерывает Тони, притягивая ее к себе за талию и с вызовом глядя на Харкнесса.

– …мне принести линейку? – поднимает брови Гвен после небольшой паузы. Пеппер закусывает губу, а Тони продолжает внутренне кипеть. Да откуда вообще взялся этот Харкнесс? Этот… очаровывающий Пеппер, одетый в старомодное пальто, знающий Стива, неумирающий, с Ю.Н.И.Т.ом связанный чудик?

– Обсуждение будет недолгое, – говорит Тони, когда Пеппер машет на прощанье Гвен и покидает их. – Зачем же вы к нам прибыли, капитан Харкнесс?

– Просто Джек, прошу вас, – откликается тот, одаривая Тони такой же обезоруживающей улыбкой, что и Пеппер до этого. О нет, с ним такое не сработает, каким бы красавцем ни был этот засранец. – И я думаю, вы и так знаете, зачем мы здесь.

– Ю.Н.И.Т. не получит мой костюм, пошли они куда подальше.

– Нет-нет, дело вовсе не в нем, – мотает головой Джек, а Гвен присаживается на скамейку рядом со Стивом. – Нас интересуют только внеземные технологии, или связанные с перемещением во времени. Наноботы, мистер Старк. Тони. Мы знаем, что они у вас, а у нас такой девиз: если оно не с Земли, то оно наше.  
Тони скептически смотрит на него и на его девиз. Хорошо, что Ю.Н.И.Т. и этот Торчвуд ничего не знают о Тессеракте. Наверное.

– Хмм, дайте подумать. Насколько я знаю, у вас здесь нет полномочий. Это Нью-Йорк, а не Англия.

– Уэльс, вообще-то, – поднимает руку Гвен. – Торчвуд базируется в Кардиффе. Это в Уэльсе.

– Классный акцент, мне очень нравится, такой музыкальный, – кивает ей Тони, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Джеку. – Кроме того, в прошлый раз, когда тут были проблемы с внеземными технологиями, с ними вполне справился Щ.И.Т. – Тони трет подбородок, вспоминая заодно, как одна молодая парочка прибрала к рукам бластер Читаури и успела ограбить пару банков, прежде чем агенты уладили дело.

А потом эта парочка получила работу в Щ.И.Т.е.

Если подумать, Щ.И.Т. не слишком-то хорошо справляется. Может быть, в Торчвуде с этим было получше, а может быть, и нет. Но их технологии они не получат в любом случае, решает Тони.

– Мы пробудем здесь два дня, – сухо произносит Джек. – И я готов очень детально расписать, почему именно в ваших руках данная технология представляет большую опасность для будущего всей Земли.

– Просто королева драмы, – фыркает Тони. – Кэп, ты что-то притих. Ты знаешь этого парня, что скажешь по поводу его непомерных требований и моды из прошлого века?

– Ты капитан этой команды, так? – Джек поворачивается к Стиву, по лицу которого видно, что он еще не до конца оправился от встречи со старым знакомым из 1940-х, который, на минуточку, не может умереть. – Почему же ты просто не прикажешь Старку…

На этом Стив приходит в себя и открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут его прерывает Тони.

– Нет. Нет, инициатива «Мстители» не имеет никакого отношения к наличию или отсутствию каких-либо инопланетных или земных технологий в этом здании или где бы то ни было.

– И для тебя в порядке дел подобная субординация? – подмигнув, спрашивает Джек хмурящегося Стива.

– А для тебя будто нет? – не унимается Тони. – Эта леди-байкер не похожа на ту, что будет слушать твои идиотские приказы, – указывает он на Гвен.

Гвен поднимает голову и к удивлению Тони, смеется в голос.

– Послушайте, мы только что пережили шесть часов в самолете рядом с орущим ребёнком, причем не моим. Джек весь на нервах, а я могла бы съесть слона. Может быть, обсудим все это за едой? Раз уж мы такие цивилизованные. Да ведь, Джек?

Тони думает, что суть их отношений он уловил вполне верно.

– Отличная идея. – Стив поднимается со скамейки, игнорируя напряженный взгляд Тони. – Капитан Харкнесс, насколько я помню, вы обещали мне ужин. 

– Просто прекрасно, – бормочет Тони. – ДЖАРВИС найдет для нас место.


	2. Chapter 2

– Щ.И.Т. в разы круче, чем ваш Ю.Н.И.Т. – заявляет Тони, складывая приборы на опустошенную тарелку. Хотя, по правде говоря, он вовсе не считает Щ.И.Т. безупречной организацией, и сам прислушивается к ним не чаще, чем в двадцати шести процентах случаев. Но это такое… такой порыв до хрипоты защищать родную команду, даже если они сборище раздолбаев. Раздолбаев? Да, но они его раздолбаи, родные! – Кроме того, у нас есть Халк.

– Да, но у нас есть Доктор, – парирует Джек.

– Иногда. Если ему удобно, – еле слышно бормочет Гвен. Тони переводит взгляд на нее, а она – на Стива, сидящего напротив. Тот весь ужин внимательно наблюдал эту словесную баталию между Тони и Джеком, словно теннисный матч, но сам едва проронил и пару слов.

– Наш Халк сам доктор! – радостно восклицает Тони. – Очко в пользу Щ.И.Т.а. Второй раунд: у нас в команде бог.

– Повелитель Времени, – складывает руки на груди Джек.

– Но ты уже… Нет. Два раза называть нельзя.

– У нас есть бессмертный, – помогает Гвен, указывая на Джека.

– Никаких сверхспособностей, кроме иммунитета к смерти, – мотает головой Тони. – Не считается.

– А как же обаяние? – ухмыляется Джек.

– Не считается. Ты можешь управлять погодой? Владеешь молотом, который не в силах поднять ни один смертный? А?

Джек в ответ смеется и откидывается назад, кладя руку на спинку стула Стива.

– Все-таки нужно было взять линейку, – фыркает Гвен, сминая салфетку и в очередной раз безуспешно оглядываясь в поисках официанта. – Но сойдет и пиво. Кому-нибудь принести еще что-то из бара?

– Гленкинчи, – откликается Тони, стукнув пальцем по пустому стакану для виски. На его счету пока всего одна порция, он сегодня сознательно решил быть осторожнее и в основном пил воду, хотя Джек радостно составил ему компанию с виски. – Кэп, сходи с ней. Проследи, чтобы они ничего нам не подмешала, – продолжает он и поворачивается к Джеку. – Я перед ужином прочитал профайл Щ.И.Т.а о вас. Я предпочитаю не расставаться со своей памятью.

– Мхм, – сдержанно хмыкает Гвен, начиная подниматься, но Стив мгновенно оказывается на ногах у ее конца стола и отодвигает для нее стул. На ее лице отображается полный восторг от таких манер.

– Ты же понимаешь, что не из-за инопланетных технологий или секретных организаций они там сейчас бодаются? – говорит Гвен, когда они подходят к бару.

– Тони иногда немного заносит, когда он защищает свою территорию, – вздохнув, признает Стив.

– Да уж, в тебя он точно воткнул свой флаг, – улыбается Гвен, но тут же ее глаза расширяются, и она уточняет: – То есть… я не в прямом смысле, конечно же.

– Он просто… – Стив трет шею, с трудом подбирая слова. – Он на самом деле не злится на вас, правда. Ему просто нравится все усложнять.

– Он часто так делает? – Гвен подпирает ботинком перекладину барной стойки. – Все усложняет?

– О, постоянно, – качает головой Стив.

Гвен понимающе кивает.

– Это странно, наверное? – спрашивает она.

– Что именно?

– Что вы напарники по команде и вы… вместе?

Стив медлит секунду.

– Могу спросить то же самое.

– О нет, мы не… боже, нет. – Гвен краснеет. – У меня есть парень. Мы…

– Но вы все равно близки, да? – помогает Стив, и она кивает. Они заказывают напитки и продолжают разговор. – Знаешь, а я подумал, может быть ты… Я сам едва знал Джека, но он все время говорил об одной женщине, тогда, на войне. Он хотел жениться на ней, завести семью.

– Случайно не Эстель? – осторожно спрашивает Гвен.

– Да, Эстель, – удивленно моргает Стив.

– Я знала ее. Очень жаль – она скончалась несколько лет назад. Джек продолжал навещать ее до самого конца.

– Они не были вместе в итоге?

– Нет, к сожалению.

Когда они возвращаются к столику, то видят, что Тони и Джек сдвинули стулья и сидят… скучковавшись, не в силах придумать лучшее определение, думает Стив.

– Мы пришли к компромиссу, – объявляет Джек, подписывая чек. Так значит, ужин все-таки с Торчвуда, отмечает Стив. Пожалуй, будет считаться за ужин, который когда-то обещал ему Джек.

– Вот как мы поступим, – говорит Тони, отпивая из принесенного стакана. – Я показываю вам наноботов и слушаю ваши аргументы в пользу того, что такой прекрасный образец технологий должен быть уничтожен. А взамен доктор Беннер сможет поближе познакомиться с образцами крови и тканей Джека.

– Его уже осматривали… – сомневается Гвен .

– Не в нашей лаборатории. У нас есть ученый, который меняет форму из-за гамма-радиации, и суперсолдат, который больше полувека провел во льду и не умер, и даже не постарел. Я бы сказал, в области физиологии мы весьма продвинуты.

– И второе условие, – произносит Джек, – эта сделка остается вне поля зрения как Щ.И.Т.а, так и Ю.Н.И.Т.а.

– Вполне справедливо, – пожимает плечами Стив.

– Отлично! – Джек потирает руки. – Как насчет военных баек?

*

– Я, конечно, не хочу так рано обламывать эту вечеринку, – произносит Тони около половины первого ночи, – но у нас завтра насыщенный день. Много веселья для подопытных мышей. – Он переводит взгляд на Гвен. – Вас подвезти?

Но она не успевает ответить, как слышит голос Джека:

– Наш отель совсем недалеко. Спасибо, мы пешком пройдемся.

– Спокойной ночи, – улыбается Гвен, натягивая куртку, и они с Джеком направляются к выходу. – Вот спасибо, Джек. Вообще нам машина бы не помешала, – бурчит она.

– Машина Старка наверняка вся нашпигована жучками, – отвечает тот, когда они оказываются на улице. – Можем взять такси, если хочешь.

– Да ничего, свежий воздух – это полезно. Пройдусь. – Она берется за галантно подставленный локоть Джека, и они направляются в сторону отеля. – Ну что, рассказывай, как ты познакомился на войне с Капитаном Америкой?

– Британские службы тогда тоже заинтересовались проектом «Перерождение» – процедурой, благодаря которой он из тощего новобранца превратился в суперсолдата. И я тоже, но по своим причинам. Все пытался понять, как же исправить… что со мной не так, – он чувствует, как Гвен мягко сжимает его запястье. – У нас была их военный представитель, она мне и рассказала о Проекте.

– Постельные разговоры? – не может не поддеть Гвен.

– О нет, ее интересовал только Роджерс. Была влюблена в него, по правде говоря. Она знала, что он будет с туром в некоторых частях Британских ВВС, и сказала мне, где.

– И вы встретились, и ты влюбился сам?

Уголок рта Джека дергается в полуулыбке.

– Разве что чуть-чуть. Нет, ну а кто бы устоял? Правда, я провел с ним едва ли один день.

– За день может многое произойти.

– Твоя правда.

*  
– Ну ничего себе. У Торчвуда действительно эффективные системы защиты. – Тони заканчивает вбивать код на экране планшета и пораженно вскидывает руки.

– И ты не можешь их взломать? – спрашивает Стив.

– О, я всегда могу, – тут же отвечает тот, вглядываясь в экран. – По идее. Но на это уйдет какое-то время. Я лучше проберусь окольными путями через сервера Ю.Н.И.Т.а.

– Ну вперед, – вздыхает Стив, скидывая ботинки и опускаясь на кровать рядом с Тони.

– Так значит, вы с Капитаном Горцем провели вместе всего один день на войне? И все?

– Именно так, – кивает он, стягивая майку, что всегда очень отвлекает Тони. – Один день. Мы были с туром в Уэльсе, давали пару представлений для Британского флота и ВВС. Культурный обмен, так сказать.

– И чем еще вы обменялись? Жидкостями организма? Это был день или полные сутки? Это включало в себя сон?

– Мы не спали с ним, Тони. Ты же знаешь, что…

– Я знаю, знаю, – кивает Тони. Отбрасывает планшет и поднимается, чтобы расстегнуть и скинуть рубашку, потом берется за ремень. – Но не говори мне, что между вами ну ничего не было. Этот парень лапал мое колено, пока мы обсуждали сделку.

– Ну да, да. – Стив слегка краснеет. – Мы целовались.

– Вот это другой разговор. Итак, он тебя поцеловал. Детали?

– Нет. Я поцеловал его. Мы разговаривали, и…

– Стоп. Вау. Что? Погоди, мне нужно приготовить свое тело к этой истории. – Тони стягивает штаны и отбрасывает их в сторону, и тянет руки к ширинке Стива. – И твое тело тоже.

– Тони, – выдыхает Стив, откидывая голову. – Там рассказывать-то нечего, по сути.

– Из вас двоих первый шаг сделал ты, а не этот ходячий флирт в пальто? Нет, я должен это знать. – Тони прикусывает ключицу Стива и спускается ниже по груди.

– Я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты… делаешь так.

– Ладно, ладно. – Тони садится на кровати, всей своей позой выражая смиренное ожидание, а Стив приподнимается на локтях.

– Я же говорю, рассказывать почти нечего… По крайней мере из того, что тебя интересует. Он пришел на выступление нашей труппы, мы говорили о Проекте «Перерождение» – я рассказал ему все, что не было засекречено, а потом о Пегги – оказалось, он ее знал, они пересекались по службе. Ну, вернее, это я говорил о Пегги, и много. На тот момент мы с ней и знакомы-то были не очень хорошо, но ты знаешь, как это бывает. – Стив улыбнулся, вспоминая, тепло и горько одновременно. – Он сказал, у него тоже была дама сердца… Он выглядел таким потерянным, когда говорил о ней, как он хотел на ней жениться, но не был уверен, что это хорошая идея…

– Потому что он живой Дункан Маклауд?

– Ну я тогда не знал что он бессмертный! Как-то не всплывало в разговоре. – У Стива такое выражение лица, что Тони смеется и получает в ответ порицающий взгляд. – Мне стало его жаль, наверное. Я не знаю… Сложно объяснить, но в тот момент он показался мне таким одиноким, что мне просто захотелось его поцеловать. Что я и сделал.

– И-и-и что было дальше? – практически взвизгивает от нетерпения Тони, и Стив шикает на него. – Прошу прощения, я всегда такой на пижамных вечеринках. Но тут толстые стены. Давай дальше. И что?

– И ничего. Мы целовались… какое-то время. А затем ему пришлось уйти. Он пригласил меня на ужин следующим вечером, но мы с труппой должны были рано уезжать. Я оставил ему записку с извинениями. Конец истории.

– Какое-то время – это сколько? – Тони устраивается на подушке поближе к Стиву. – Долго, глубоко? Вы прямо обжимались?

Тот закатывает глаза.

– Ну, наверное, можно и так сказать. В общем, теперь ты знаешь, что я однажды целовался с бессмертным капитаном британских ВВС, прячась от грозы в армейском грузовике.

– Это самая крутая история, что я когда-либо слышал.

– Ты же не ревнуешь, нет? Это было давно, по крайней мере, для него…Ты сказал…

– Нет, – мотает головой Тони. – Черт. Нет. Ладно. Если только чуть-чуть. В основном меня это возбуждает.

– Да, ты говорил, я помню, – Стив не сдерживает зевок. – Ты вообще странный.

Тони проверяет прогресс программы взлома, а затем окончательно откладывает планшет и приглушает свет, придвигается к Стиву, мягко целуя его в шею. – Ты совсем вымотался, да?

– М-м-м угум, – бормочет Стив. – Ты знаешь… знаешь, что тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Тони.

– Я знаю, – кивает тот, прижимаясь к его боку.


	3. Chapter 3

– Прямо как в службе здравоохранения Великобритании, – говорит Джек, листая анкету, полученную от Брюса по прибытию в лабораторию в сопровождении Стива.

– Ты-то откуда знаешь, какие там анкеты, – фыркает Гвен. – А я вот недавно сломала палец, и в больнице обнаружила, что мои медицинские записи таинственным образом исчезли.

– Виноват, признаю, – кивает Джек и поворачивается к Стиву. – Мы периодически подчищаем сведения о себе в официальных базах, на всякий случай. Можно сказать, скрываемся от правительства. Ну, ты понимаешь, – смеется он.  
Тони выхватывает стопку листов у него из рук, пробегает глазами и возвращает обратно.

– На бумаге, серьезно, Беннер? ДЖАРВИС же может все для тебя записать.

– Привычка со школы? – пожимает плечами тот. – Компьютерная запись также ведется.

– Некоторым людям нравятся бумажные носители, Тони, – подает голос Стив. Что если отрубят электричество и будет нечего читать?

– На этот случай у нас есть солнечные батареи и дуговой реактор… А ладно, забей. Не буду ввязываться в этот спор. – Он кивает Гвен. – Пойдем, оставим этих мутантов вдвоем. Мутанты, не обижайтесь. Хочешь увидеть мои пушки?

– М-м-м, а они древние?

– Если хорошо попросишь, Стив может показать тебе свои древности позже. В обмен на военные облигации или конфеты с экстрактом аралии, например. Гвен, ты когда-нибудь стреляла из лазера?

– А ты когда-нибудь стрелял из трибофизического волнового макрокинетического экстраполятора?

– О, мы с тобой подружимся, – широко ухмыляется Тони.

*

– Сомневаюсь, что это принесет какую-то пользу , – говорит Джек Брюсу, наблюдая за тем, как тот наполняет его кровью очередную пробирку.

– Ну…– тянет Брюс, капая образцом на реактив. – Например, компоненты для вакцин. Или, кто знает… Может быть, твоя кровь станет ключом к лекарству от рака.

– Он и с моей кровью ставит опыты, – кивает Джеку Стив. – Хотя из нее и нельзя извлечь сыворотку. На мне все просто заживает быстрее, чем на обычных людях, но меня можно смертельно ранить.

– Ты уверен? – поднимает бровь Джек. – Ты пережил крушение самолета и был заморожен на протяжении семидесяти лет.

– Не хочется проверять эту теорию во имя науки, – улыбается Стив.

– Да, не стоит, пожалуй.

– Сколько раз? – поднимает голову Брюс. – То есть, сколько раз ты… возвращался?

Джек качает головой.

– Я не… Сотни раз? – Он раскатывает обратно рукав и застегивает запонку, только после этого замечая повисшую тишину. – Я же участвовал в паре войн, да и ловить пришельцев – не самая безопасная работа. – Он замолкает на секунду, бросив взгляд на огорошенного Стива. – Ну я ведь, наверное… Хотя нет, я определенно рискую намного больше обычных людей. Иногда я устраиваю откровенные диверсии, чтобы другой член команды мог… воспользоваться этим и подкрасться незаметно. Из неубиваемости можно извлечь свою выгоду. – Он едва заметно дергает плечом и затем улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой.

– Это больно? – тихо спрашивает Брюс.

– О да. Я бы не сказал, что приятно. В меня стреляли, закалывали ножом, замуровывали, топили… Были и лазеры. Однажды меня оглушили и… была бомба, м-м, зашитая внутрь, – он указал в район живота и поежился под вперившимися в него взглядами. – Это конечно… Ни с чем не сравнить. Но, наверное, все же лучше другого исхода … – он обрывает фразу, провожая взглядом Стива, который бормочет извинения и отходит.

– Наверное, вспоминает погружение в лед, – глядит ему вслед у Брюс. – Тоже мало приятного, полагаю.

– Да уж, вряд ли.

– А ты когда-нибудь… Мне, наверное, не стоит спрашивать, но ты когда-нибудь пытался покончить с этим? Сам? – аккуратно спрашивает Брюс, не отрываясь от пробирок.

Джек дожидается, когда он поднимет голову, и смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

– Я прожил долгую жизнь, доктор Беннер. И в ней было немало горького… – он переводит взгляд на листы у себя в руках. – Знаете, как бывает, когда покрываешь краской деревянный стол? Если положить достаточно слоев, то поверхность становится такой гладкой, что вода скатывается с нее каплями.

– Да, знаю, – кивает Беннер.

– Я научился выдерживать многое. А может быть, и разучился. Однажды я напился буквально до смерти, причем начал в первый день Нового Года, а не накануне ночью . Это не так легко, как кажется . Я потом много лет вообще не прикасался к спиртному.

– Ох… – Брюса передергивает.

– Но чего я не мог бы выдержать – так это жизни в прошлом. Сожаление – тяжелейшая ноша. Можно задать вопрос?

– Конечно.

– Вы никогда в глубине души не радовались, что это, – Джек кивает в его сторону, – случилось именно с вами? Не потому, что вы этого хотели, но потому, что в итоге вы смогли с этим справиться?

Брюс еле заметно усмехается.

– Никому другому я бы такого точно не пожелал, но не сказать, что у меня всегда хорошо получается… с этим справляться.

– Но, тем не менее, получается. Вы держитесь, потому что иначе никак, – не отступает Джек. – Быть другим, таким как мы. – Он кивает вернувшемуся из дальнего угла лаборатории Стиву. – Иногда я рад, что это выпало мне, а не кому-то… более хрупкому, – он на мгновение прикрывает веки, и перед глазами встает образ Грея.

– Видел бы ты меня до сыворотки, – пытается отшутиться вернувшийся Стив. – Я был ходячей иллюстрацией к слову «хрупкий».

– Только снаружи, Кэп, – отвечает ему Брюс. – Только снаружи.

*

– …так что мы обыскали этот склад с инопланетным барахлом и обнаружили дефабрикатор. И он делает именно то, что ты думаешь. Избавляет от одежды, – Гвен подмигивает Тони.

– Я так смотрю, быть Дорианом Греем для Харкнесса – не так здорово, как кажется? – спрашивает Тони, проводя мини-экскурсию по своей мастерской.

– Не так, – аккуратно соглашается Гвен. – Может показаться… что поначалу это прекрасно. Мы, люди, мы все… боимся умереть, так? Но те, кого знал Джек, не очень хорошо справляются с этим… ну ты понял. Терять близких – всегда трагедия. А он потерял стольких. Больше, чем кто-либо другой.

– Сложно поспорить, – кивает Тони.

– А это версия 2.0, да? – спрашивает она, указывая на один из выставленных костюмов Железного Человека.

– Этот – на самом деле гибрид, – отвечает он, присоединяя провод и хлопая по металлу. – Одна из ранних тестовых версий, с которой я экспериментирую. Пойдем лучше сюда. – Он хватает металлическую перчатку и ведет Гвен к другой стене мастерской, из которой выдвигается панель с еще несколькими костюмами в витринах. Девушка непроизвольно присвистывает.

– Впечатляет, – выдыхает она. – У тебя полно запасок.

Тони протягивает ей перчатку.

– Примерь, Лара Крофт, – и смеется, глядя на ее восторженную улыбку.

Гвен вставляет руку в перчатку и шевелит пальцами.

– Легче, чем я думала.

Тони показывает ей контроллеры, и она осторожно пробует, сжимая руку в кулак.  
Он оказывается позади нее, направляя ее запястье на стену с пришпиленными кусками металла. Он целится ее рукой на платформу, одновременно придерживая Гвен за бедро для опоры. 

– Готова? – раздается его голос у самого уха.

– Дежа вю, – шепчет Гвен. На его вопросительный взгляд она лишь улыбается через плечо. – Да, готова.

– Целься и – пли! 

Она слушается без промедления, перчатка коротко гудит и полумаску на платформе бьет мощной волной репульсора. На стене остается лишь дымящаяся вмятина. Их плечи синхронно отбрасывает ударной волной.

– Вау! Вот это удар, – выдыхает Гвен, а Тони улыбается и показывает большой палец.

– Хочешь надеть вторую? – спрашивает он, протягивая другую перчатку.

– Да, – с готовностью кивает Гвен. – Хочу.

Тони также надевает перчатки, и какое-то время они оба палят в несчастную стену, пока она не начинает напоминать решето. Гвен делает паузу.

– А ты учил Стива управляться с репульсорами?

– Еще нет. Но теперь явно научу, – ухмыляется Тони.

– Вы хорошо друг другу подходите, – признает она. – Но вы ведь общаетесь с другими людьми? В смысле, которые не супергерои.

– О да, конечно, – кивает он. Ты уже знакома с Пеппер. И есть еще Роуди… То есть, Джеймс Роудс, мой давний друг. Но на самом деле, компания друзей-супергероев – не такой уж и минус, если конечно ты не хочешь быть чемпионом по армрестлингу.

– Я не к тому, что это плохо, – отвечает она. – Но знаешь, иногда здорово побыть с людьми, которые видят тебя настоящего. Кто знал тебя до того, как ты начал спасать мир, кто вечно тебя подкалывает и не дает зазнаться.

– О, ну это вряд ли возможно. Мое эго и так доставало до небес еще до того, как я начал спасать мир. Видишь ли, я же гений, – он подмигивает. – Сама понимаешь.

– Да, несомненное преимущество, – закатывает глаза Гвен, а затем разворачивается и палит из перчатки в импровизированную мишень.  
– А кроме того, я крайне богат, – добавляет Тони, добивая мишень из своего репульсора.

– Да, это никогда не помешает, – признает она – А в перчатках есть огнемет?  
Тони широко улыбается и делает музыку погромче.

*

– Как насчет ланча? – предлагает Джек, когда он, Стив и Брюс направляются к двери лаборатории. – Я, конечно, хочу увидеть наноботы как можно скорее, но когда много отдаешь – мало остается, надо восполнить. Я бы не отказался сейчас от пиццы. Вот этой пышной, Нью-Йоркской.

– Ну я голодный… очень часто, – признается Стив, хотя его аппетит несколько унялся после рассказа Джека о том, какими разными способами он умирал (на электрическом стуле, под колесами грузовика, в инопланетном мусорном компрессоре…). – Пойдем узнаем у Тони и мисс… Гвен, не хотят ли они перекусить. – Они доходят до лифта, и он медлит, нажав кнопку вызова. – Джек, мне…. – но не может продолжить, встречаясь глазами с Харкнессом.

«Мне так жаль», – хочет сказать он. – «Я чувствую вину за то, чего даже не могу выразить, и не понимаю, почему», – но не может подобрать слов даже для этого, и взамен протягивает руку и крепко сжимает плечо Джека. Затем отпускает, и оба молчат, спускаясь до нужного этажа.

– Я знаю, – наконец произносит Джек, когда двери лифта открываются, и они слышат оглушающие басы Led Zeppelin, доносящиеся из коридора. «Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove».

Они проходят в мастерскую и видят, как Тони придерживает хохочущую Гвен за один лишь палец, в то время как она зависает в воздухе, а из перчаток на ее руках вырываются столпы белых искр.

– Черт возьми, Тони… – мученически вздыхает Стив.

– О, ребята! Я бы помахала, но… – восклицает Гвен, – но тогда я упаду и сломаю шею.

– Вот этого не надо! – ухмыляется в ответ Джек, глядя, как Тони покачивает один ее ботинок в такт музыке и берется за второй, поднимая Гвен чуть выше . – Ты представь, сколько бумажек мне придется тогда заполнить!

Стив бросает на него беспокойный взгляд, но через мгновение на его лице расплывается такая же улыбка. Может быть, он просто слишком переживает. С Джеком все хорошо.


	4. Chapter 4

Сцену прерывает ДЖАРВИС, оповещающий о доставке пиццы. Ланч оказывается вполне прозаичным, не считая вышитых салфеток, разбросанных по мастерской, и компании Брюса и Тора.

– То есть у вас все время такие дружные коллективные обеды? – вопрошает Гвен, откусывая от пирога с сосисками, и у нее на лице читается явный восторг от идеи супергеройских обедов.

– Чаще всего у нас не совпадает расписание, – отвечает Стив, вытирая рот салфеткой, но тут же получая в лоб еще одной, брошенной Тором. – Эй, без этого никак?

– Как бы мне ни хотелось продолбать остаток дня в таком же духе, но мне и так есть с чем подолбаться, так что пойдемте уже разберемся с наноботами, – произносит Тони, поднимаясь.

Джек и Гвен следуют за ним, оставляя Стива обсуждать что-то с Тором.

– Наверняка читает ему нотации, – фыркает Тони, заходя в лифт. – Так, вообще наноботы у нас в засекреченном месте, и по-хорошему, я должен завязать вам обоим глаза.

– Завязать им глаза, чтобы поехать на четырнадцатый этаж? – Стив проскальзывает в закрывающуюся дверь лифта в последний момент.

– Вот спасибо, – вперивается в него взглядом Тони, но тот лишь невинно пожимает плечами.

*  
– Собственно, вот, – Тони указывает на комнату за толстым слоем стекла, в центре которой стоит большая затемненная полусфера, и больше ничего. – Изучай.

– Комната под замком? – интересуется Джек

– Под замком и герметична, – кивает Тони. Последнее мы проверяли на крысах, так что не сомневайтесь.

– На крысах? – косится на него Гвен.

– Ага. Закинули туда с десяток, выпустили ботов, и – бам! – он изображает движение руками. – Они продержались там секунд двадцать, кажется.

– А потом джем из крыс по стенкам? – спрашивает Джек, игнорируя выражение крайнего отвращения на лице Гвен. – как вы «выпускаете» наноботов?

Тони берет Джека под руку и подводит ближе к стеклу, показывая.

– Видишь большой черный диск? Это электромагнит. Сейчас я могу запустить туда крыс, и с ними все будет в порядке, диск удержит наноботов. Абсолютно безопасно

– А если отрубится электричество? – не унимается Стив.

– Тогда мы привяжем ключ к воздушному змею и будем запускать его с вершины башни в надежде, что случится гроза! – поворачивается в его сторону Тони, но быстро стирает ухмылку с лица. – Запасные генераторы. Бэкапы данных. Это не проблема, не переживай.

– Я хочу зайти внутрь. Там ведь точно безопасно? – интересуется Джек.

– Пока работает электромагнит – да. Но это совершенно не нужно, частицы микроскопические, их даже не увидишь. Хочешь, заброшу туда пару крыс?

Но Джек настаивает, и Тони приходится согласиться и взять у него пальто.

– Ладно. Но лучше не подходи близко к магниту, на всякий случай.

Джек минует воздушный шлюз, заходит в комнату и осматривается. Остальные продолжают наблюдать за ним через стекло, а он тянется к левому запястью, откидывает крышку прибора в кожаном чехле и нажимает несколько кнопок.  
Наноботы – мельчайшие частицы, но когда они собираются целой тучей, их можно заметить невооруженным взглядом. Увидеть, как от электромагнита отделятся серебристое облако и направляется к Джеку, оседая на нем плотной вуалью. Он отшатывается, будто его ударило сильным ветром, и падает на колени, закрыв глаза.

– Черт, – шипит Тони. – Черт, черт, черт, как он… блядь, он отключил электромагнит. – Он быстро начинает набирать код на командной панели в стене.

Стив хватается было за дверную ручку, но его останавливает Гвен.

– Ты не можешь спасти его. Не надо. Ты погибнешь, если пойдешь за ним.

Стив бессильно бьет по стеклу ладонью, а Тони тем временем вырубает воющую сигнализацию.

– Я надену костюм и зайду внутрь.

– Нет, – резко отвечает Гвен. – Твой костюм не настолько герметичен. Ботам хватит и микроотверстий, чтобы пробраться. Оставь.

– Нет, – Тони, отрывается на секунду от панели, где снова пытался включить электромагнит. Он видит, как Джек за стеклом бьется в судорогах, а затем затихает. Спина его выгнута под неестественным углом.

– Он… мертв? – выдавливает Стив, чувствуя, как Гвен кладет горячую руку ему на спину, и слыша, как Тони снова стучит по клавишам.

– Сейчас – да, - отвечает она. – Слава богу, не джем по стенкам.

– Ты знала, что он это сделает, – щурится Тони, переводя взгляд на Гвен, и она прикусывает губу.

Внезапно рука Джека дергается. Локоть сгибается, он приподнимается на коленях, а затем падает обратно лицом вниз. Это должно быть больно, но на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

– Он ожил, – неверяще шепчет Стив, но Гвен качает головой.

– Нет, это наноботы двигают его тело.

Тело Джека поднимается на ноги и делает полшага вперед неуклюжей поступью, глаза его по-прежнему закрыты.

– Как это возможно?.. – слышится голос Стива. – Это…

– Господи, он прямо как зомби. – Тони зажимает рот ладонью, не в силах отвести взгляд.

Тело Джека выгибается в судороге, он снова падает на колени, затем заваливается набок. Внезапно его глаза распахиваются и видно, как резко сокращается грудная клетка. Он судорожно хватает ртом воздух, а рой наноботов на несколько секунд снова становится видимым серебристым облаком.

– А вот теперь он снова жив, – успевает пояснить Гвен, перед тем как Джека еще раз болезненно выгибает, а затем он снова цепенеет и падает на пол. – А вот теперь нет.

– Ебать меня через коленку, – выдыхает Тони.

– Включай уже свой электромагнит, – прикрикивает на него Гвен, – или ты хочешь, чтобы он продолжал так кувыркаться?

Тони быстро мотает головой, снова бросается к контрольной панели, и через несколько секунд серебристое облако отделяется от Джека и притягивается обратно к черному полукругу. Они напряженно ждут, и Стив сам забывает дышать, пока не видит, как Джек дергается и делает первый жадный вдох. Это выглядит болезненно. Он медленно садится, не поднимая головы, руки повисли плетьми возле колен, и Стив снова хватается за ручку двери.

– Даже не думай, – шипит Тони. – Сначала он пройдет через сканер в шлюзе. Чтобы ни один не проскочил.

Джек успешно проходит проверку на прилипших наноботов, Тони видит, как у него взмок лоб, и как он коротко кивает Гвен. У той дрожат руки, и он словно беззвучно говорит ей «Я в порядке».

– Какого черта? – Тони говорит тихо, но в голосе его клокочет ярость . – Чтобы. Больше. Никогда. Не трогал никаких контроллеров в этом здании. Стив, забери у него прибор.

Стив хватает Джека за запястье и тот даже не сопротивляется. Он в примирительном жесте поднимает руки, отстегивает и протягивает манипулятор.

– Только верните, пожалуйста, на выходе, – произносит он.

*

Джек легонько кашляет.

– Так значит… Эти ребята изначально были опасны для растительной жизни, точнее, для целлюлозы и ряда аминокислот, которые могли распознать. И вы поймали их, когда они атаковали лес? А затем при проверке оказалось, что они могут завалить и небольшое животное.

– И, видимо, большого парня тоже! – раздраженно выплёвывает Тони. – Это какого черта вообще было?

– Они адаптировались к высшим формам жизни, – тихо отвечает Джек, кладя руки на стол переговорной. – Я видел таких раньше. Я знаю, на что они способны.

– На себе не обязательно было показывать, идиот, – в голосе Тони нет ни намека на иронию.

– Ну да, конечно, ведь вы так внимательно слушали и соглашались, когда Джек говорил, что они опасны… – вмешивается было Гвен, но замолкает под ледяным взглядом Тони.

– Ладно, ладно. Так что они такое? – спрашивает он.

– Колонизирующие наноботы, – отвечает Джек, откидываясь в кресле. – В будущем Земля предсказуемо окажется перенаселена, как и многие другие обитаемые планеты. Человечеству есть куда податься, однако даже на планетах с подходящим климатом и водными ресурсами есть смертельные опасности, которые затаились в ожидании, – он делает паузу, а затем продолжает:– Они действуют так: на планету отправляется небольшой корабль, вооруженный этими наноботами, и они убивают там все живое – вирусы, бактерии, растения. Адаптируются к жизни на этой планете, обучаются ее устройству и биологии, чтобы в итоге захватить ее. Эти боты углеродные, да? Скорее всего. Но если нет, они и этому обучатся. Они продвигаются вверх по пищевой цепочке до тех пор, пока место не будет расчищено и безопасно для гуманоидов, которые затем приходят и приносят свои здоровые бактерии, флору и фауну, по сути, воссоздавая привычную себе среду.

– Но это… убийство, – медленно произносит Стив. – Разве нет? – Он переводит взгляд на Тони, но тот вспоминает плюющихся кислотой пришельцев с щупальцами, с которыми им пришлось сражаться месяц назад (те еще ублюдки, если честно), и думает, что, может быть, некоторые виды действительно не стоят спасения, даже в зоопарках.

– Я раньше думала, что в будущее будет похоже на Стар Трек, – вздыхает Гвен. – Станем учиться мирно сосуществовать с обитателями других планет, приспосабливаться и все такое.

– Но нет, – припечатывает Джек. – И эти наноботы – конкретно это скопление – адаптировались. Они должны были распознать во мне человеческую форму жизни и не активироваться, или же просто меня убить, но… – он указывает на монитор с видеозаписью. – Они научились контролировать разумных существ. Грызуны мало на что способны, поэтому и не заинтересовали ботов. В каком-то смысле, видимо, эффективнее контролировать млекопитающих, способных использовать инструменты, чтобы они поубивали друг друга или выполняли какую-то другую работу, как рабы. Я не знаю, додумалась ли до этого данная партия, так что просто предполагаю.

– Ну нихрена себе, – округляет глаза Тони. – Если пришельцы уже используют эту технологию на людях… Значит, они планируют колонизировать Землю? Получается, мы остановили инопланетное вторжение?

– Не совсем, – Гвен дергает плечом. – Мы изучили энергетический след - они появились из Рифта… В смысле, не из какой-то щели, через которую запросто могут ввалиться инопланетяне и инопланетный мусор, а из временного Рифта. Они из будущего, и, насколько нам известно, оказались здесь исключительно по недоразумению.

– В общем спасибо, что остановили и отловили их, – кивает Джек, – но в их дальнейшем существовании смысла нет, вы согласны? Их следует уничтожить.  
Тони почесал подбородок.

– Это разумная технология, но ведь технология. А значит, ее можно перепрограммировать. Использовать во благо. Обучить, чтобы они объедали ржавчину с подводных мин или опресняли соленую воду. Я и планировал их декомпилировать… с практическими целями.

– Сколько им потребуется времени, чтобы адаптироваться к магнитной ловушке и научиться проедать закаленное стекло? – Джек стучит пальцем по стенке контейнера. – Они обладают собственным искусственным интеллектом и способны базироваться на всем, что освоят. Их нужно уничтожить, пока они этого не сделали.

Тони внимательно смотрит Джеку в глаза, а потом глубоко вздыхает.

– Ладно. Твоя взяла, Мафусаил.

*

– А где Джек? – спрашивает позже Стив, и Гвен указывает чашкой в сторону окна.

– На крыше. Он любит крыши, – с теплой улыбкой отвечает она. Стив направляется на балкон и она провожает его взглядом.


	5. Chapter 5

– А как там поживает Тошико? – интересуется Тони у Гвен, пока та копается в своем телефоне.

Телефон с резким стуком опускается на стойку.

– Тошико… – выдыхает она, стискивая пальцы в замок.

– Тош Сато? Она все еще работает у вас? Я её большой фанат. Восемнадцать часов. Мне потребовалось восемнадцать часов, чтобы взломать ваш файервол! Но не волнуйся, больше никому это не под силу, – машет рукой он. – Этой технологией я не стану делиться даже со Щ.И.Т.ом. Но Тошико… Я предлагал ей работу раз девять, наверное. Отказывала. Каждый чертов раз.

– Тош у нас была гений, – осторожно отвечает Гвен.

– Да уж. Стоп. Была?

– Была, да. Она… – Гвен не поднимает взгляда. – Погибла. При исполнении. Она была еще и героем.

– Боже. Мне очень жаль. – Тони накрывает ладонью ее руки.

*

– Совсем не похоже на дождь в Кардиффе, – кивает Джек Стиву, присоединившемуся к нему на балконе.

– О да, – соглашается тот, оглядывая раскинувшийся внизу город.

_______________________________________  
Кардифф, 1942

Угрожающе потемневшее небо вот-вот разразится проливным дождем – в воздухе уже буквально витает его запах, но эти прохлада и тишина кажутся спасительными после духоты переполненного взмокшими телами танцпола и звуков оркестра. Оркестр завозной, но пиво – местное. И хотя Стив не может им напиться, он все равно заказывает себе пинту, просто чтобы занять чем-то руки. Пиво немногим холоднее окружающего воздуха.

– Отличное шоу, – слышит он голос сзади. – Мне особенно понравилось, когда вы подняли тех танцовщиц вместе с мотоциклом.

Стив чувствует, как начинает гореть шея.

– Я… да. спасибо.

– Капитан Джек Харкнесс, – мужчина протягивает ему руку. – А вы – Капитан Америка.

– Стив, – неловко отвечает он. – Стив Роджерс.

– Рад встрече, Стив Роджерс. – Улыбка у мужчины теплая, как и отлично сидящая на нем шинель. А Стив свою снял в костюмерной, оставшись в повседневной форме. Так он ощущает себя больше солдатом, а не… кем бы там он ни был.

– Вы американец? Как вам Британские ВВС? – судя по возрасту и званию, Стив понимает, что Джек, должно быть, пилот-доброволец, призванный еще до Перл-Харбора, и очень ему завидует.

– Неплохо, – широко улыбается тот. – По крайней мере, приучили меня к приличному чаю.

– Чай это… отлично, – только и может выдавить Стив. Он чувствует себя полным неудачником. Перед ним человек, не понаслышке знакомый с боевыми действиями и истребителями, а он что – говорящая кукла. Однако Джеку это не мешает завязать беседу, и он оказывается не только весьма языкастым, что, кажется, свойственно всем пилотам, но и крайне дружелюбным. И ну надо же, он также имеет отношение к научному резерву, знает Пегги Картер и о сыворотке, и честно говоря… возможность с кем-то поговорить об этом – огромное облегчение для Стива.

Они уже возвращаются в зал, когда Стив предлагает купить Джеку выпить.

Ему рано вставать, но он все равно соглашается. Кажется, Джек рад их общению не меньше, чем Стив. Он с мечтательной улыбкой рассказывает о прекрасной англичанке по имени Эстель, а Стив снова упоминает Пегги, уже, наверное, раз десятый за вечер, и понимает, что Джек видит его насквозь, видит, насколько он в нее влюблен. Стив замолкает, понимая, что Джеку ничего не стоит передать это все Пегги, когда они увидятся в следующий раз.

Музыка звучит все громче, переходя в задорный буги-вуги, толпа на танцполе становится все теснее, и взгляд Стив снова устремляется к входной двери. Они успевают пробыть на воздухе всего пару минут, после чего небо прорывается тяжелыми каплями дождя.

Стив окликает Джека и тянет его в сторону транспортировочных джипов, надежно покрытых непромокаемой тканью, и они забираются в один из них, промокшие и смеющиеся. Сталкиваются коленями, устраиваясь на жестком полу, и продолжают перебрасываться фразами, но паузы между ними становятся все дольше.

Стив никогда не целовал первым… никого, но в этот раз почему-то делает исключение и прерывает одну из таких пауз прикосновением губ. Ого. Он и сам от себя такого не ожидал. Но Джек просто кладет ладонь ему на шею, и оказывается, что даже впивающийся в спину жесткий кузов джипа не мешает, когда Джек прижимается и горячо целует в ответ.

*

Небо над Башней Старка подернуто легкой дымкой, теплое закатное солнце еле проглядывает из-за затянутого облаками горизонта.

– Тебе, должно быть, сложно привыкнуть ко всему этому, – Джек кивает на распростёртый перед ними город. – Я-то это проходил постепенно, так проще. В один год у машин появляются радиаторные решетки, а на следующий – решетки побольше. А ты уснул посреди мировой войны, а проснулся в мире марсоходов и семьи Кардашиан.

– Да уж. До сих пор не могу понять, чем они все-таки знамениты, – смеется в ответ Стив.

– Не думаю, что кто-то вообще может, – улыбается ему Джек.

*

– Ты точно не против? Не хочешь пойти с нами? – спрашивает Гвен, сжимая приглашения на премьеру нового фильма о Бонде, которые выбил им Тони. – Мы вряд ли скоро снова окажемся в Нью-Йорке, а такой случай выпадает раз в жизни. Это Дэниел Крейг, Джек.

– Да нет, – пожимает плечами тот. – Моим Бондом всегда будет Шон Коннери.

– Видимо, в буквальном смысле твоим? – ухмыляется она, но но Джек только приподнимает бровь. – Ох черт. Что я надену?

*

Стив по крайней мере счастлив, думает Тони. Счастлив поговорить с кем-то, кто знал его раньше, пусть и недолго, кто помнит те же вещи, пусть и по-другому – Джек все-таки не проспал во льдах десятки лет с сороковых по настоящее время, хотя по его гардеробу и не скажешь.

А Тони… что ж, Тони мог бы сжать зубы и благородно удалиться, оставив их наедине, предаваться воспоминаниям, мог бы уйти в мастерскую и заняться чисткой щита Стива, или, может быть, поэкспериментировать с Марком IX.

Но он не станет этого делать. Вместо этого придвигает стул поближе к Стиву и собственнически накрывает его ладонь своей, переплетая и стискивая пальцы. Да ну тебя к черту, Харкнесс, неотразимый ты ублюдок, этот парень принадлежит мне .

Тони уже практически потерял нить разговора, Джек перескакивает с военных историй и Эстель на какие-то космические байки (Стиву, конечно, безумно интересно), и вдруг он слышит:

– Последнее, чего мне хотелось бы, это встать между вами двумя, – произносит Харкнесс, будто только что заметил, как Тони положил голову на плечо Стива.

– Хотя, в буквальном смысле… – мягко продолжает он, переводя слегка затуманенный взгляд с Тони на Стива и обратно и накрывая их руки своей ладонью. – Я вовсе не был бы против.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание, когда он чувствует прикосновение руки Джека. А Тони впивается ногтями в свободную ладонь, потому что, кажется… он лишь на десять процентов ревнует и на девяносто – возбужден от мысли, что Джек хочет их. Их обоих.

Джек аккуратно отодвигает руку и кладет ее на стол рядом, буквально в паре сантиметров, смущённо кашляя:

– Простите, я не…

– Нет, все в порядке, – поспешно прерывает Тони, не давая сказать ничего лишнего, извиниться, потому что окей, у него самого кровь уже прилила далеко не к голове, и он видит, как порозовели уши у Стива, а это вполне определенный знак.

– Не хотел, – продолжает Джек. – Завтра утром мы улетаем в Кардифф, так что…

Тони приподнимает руку, лежащую на ладони Стива, и сдвигает пальцы на запястье, давая тому полную свободу.

У Джека определенно был раньше секс втроем, и у Тони тоже. История тройничков Тони включала в себя парочку топ-моделей в джакузи, а еще был тот раз со звездой Голливуда и его подружкой, но если подумать, тогда все тоже началось в джакузи. Есть что-то такое в этих ваннах с пузырьками, категорически вдохновляющее на мысли в духе «один раз живем» и желание устроить групповой секс. Наверное, все дело в испарениях.  
Тройнички Джека, если он не врал в своих военных байках, наверняка включали в себя, скажем, пришельцев. Он-то явно считал, что один раз живем.

Тони всегда казалось, что трое мужчин в одной постели – слишком много членов за раз, однако он всегда был не против расширить горизонты.

И видимо, Стив тоже не против, судя по тому, как он медленно протягивает руку и переплетает пальцы с Джеком, без слов отвечая ему «да».


	6. Chapter 6

Они перемещаются в гостиную, и Тони уже хочется переодеться и избавиться от надоевшего галстука с рубашкой. Они успевают шепотом переговорить со Стивом на кухне, пока Джека отвлекают на большом экране.

– Только не в нашей спальне, – тихо, но четко произносит Стив, и ого, Тони еще даже не планировал так далеко, но он очень тронут тем, что Стив хочет оставить спальню только для них двоих, и несколько смущен, что сам об этом не подумал.

– Мы не обязаны, – отвечает он, – только потому, что он предлагает. Да?

Стив целует его, улыбается и шепчет прямо ему в ухо:

– Я знаю.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил вас вдвоем? Ушел? – спрашивает Тони, и, черт возьми, у него внутри все сжимается от этой мысли, но он бы сделал это. По-видимому, Джек был первым мужчиной, которого Стив поцеловал. Он, должно быть, фантазировал о Джеке тогда, в сороковых, а потом считал давно погибшим – они оба друг друга считали.

Ну и ладно, он был невероятно хорош. Отличный вкус у тебя, Стив, думает Тони.

– Что? Нет! – шипит Стив. На его лице проскальзывает неподдельный ужас, и Тони стирает его нежным поцелуем.

– Хорошо, тогда я буду рядом.

Он удаляется в спальню, чтобы переодеться, и никому вовсе не нужно знать, что он невзначай велит ДЖАРВИСу ограничить доступ на их этаж и сует в карманы все, что может понадобиться. Он не уверен, в каком состоянии застанет их по возвращению, но войдя в гостиную, видит, что они устроились на большом кожаном диване, рука Джека мягко скользит по щеке Стива, и он втягивает его в неторопливый, тягучий поцелуй. У Тони перехватывает дыхание.

На какое-то мгновение ему хочется просто прислониться к стене и наблюдать, и может быть, чтобы ДЖАРВИС включил что-нибудь из Глена Миллера, для полного эффекта домашнего ЗD, но это реакция скорее в духе Стива. Стив обладает способностью смотреть на что-то прекрасное особым взглядом, будто ментально делая снимок, чтобы после, например, достать блокнот и зарисовать углем. Но реакция в духе Тони – это подойти поближе, взять в руки и разобрать на части. Так что он подходит к дивану и становится на колени, наблюдая за поцелуем с другого ракурса, отмечая, как ладонь Джека обхватывает шею Стива, а рука того сжимает ткань его рубашки.

– Вы оба невозможно горячи, – хрипло выдыхает Тони, а Стив зарывается рукой в его волосы, сжимая именно так, как надо. – Особенно если учесть ваш глубоко пенсионный возраст. 

Джек смеется, уткнувшись в плечо Стива.

Тони пересекается взглядом с Джеком – с его завлекающим, обжигающим, обещающим взглядом – и пытается сказать без слов (что сложно, невероятно сложно для Тони Старка), что сегодняшним вечером все в первую очередь для Стива. Джек улыбается своей кошачьей улыбкой, и Тони понимает, что тот уловил мысль, потому что его пальцы тянутся к пуговицам на рубашке Стива. В это время сам Тони уже расстегивает его ширинку, и черт, они сегодня устроят Кэпу небо в алмазах, или как там говорят.

Стив выгибается и протяжно стонет, когда с него стягивают рубашку, и о да, вот именно этого ждал Тони, он чувствует, как внутри закручивается горячее тягучее желание

Джек еще раз целует Стива, скользя руками по его обнаженной груди, а Тони тем временем приподнимает его за бедра, чтобы стянуть штаны с бельем. Стив вцепился пальцами в серые подтяжки Джека, и в самом деле, ну кто носит одновременно и подтяжки, и ремень? Столько преград на пути к наверняка роскошному телу, думает Тони.

Есть еще что-то невероятно возбуждающее в том, что из них троих обнажен только Стив, особенно вкупе с тем, что он внезапно этого совершенно не стесняется.

– Да, вот так, – выдыхает Тони в бедро Стива, а Джек наклоняется и скользит губами по его идеальной груди, и тот с шумом втягивает воздух. Он проводит ладонью по его выгнутой спине и снова пересекается глазами с Джеком.

– Черт возьми, – продолжает Тони. – У нас ведь тут представлен весь спектр опыта? Мне нужно знать гиперпараметры, потому что…

– Ш-ш-ш, – Стив наклоняется и безапелляционно прижимает костяшки к его губам. – И почему до сих пор раздет только я?

– Мы хотели проверить, как долго ты сможешь не замеча… – На этот раз словесный поток Тони прерывают горячие губы Джека, который тянется к нему через Стива, и тот уже пытается расстегнуть его ремень, и… вау. Ладно, стоит признать, целоваться Джек умеет.

Тони наконец отрывается от поцелуя и находит взглядом Стива, который неотрывно смотрит на них с плохо скрываемой похотью в глазах. Он наклоняется, чтобы снова прижаться к его губам, а Джек в это время стягивает подтяжки, а затем рубашку и майку. Стив запускает руку под безрукавку Тони, оглаживает живот и задирает ткань, и Тони слышит, как Джек втягивает воздух, впервые видя реактор неприкрытым. Он открывает рот, чтобы объяснить, но Стив оказывается быстрее.

– Тони сам построил его. И этим сохранил себе жизнь.

– Ну, первый раз мне помогли. И я не киберчеловек, можешь не напрягаться. – На это Джек поднимает бровь, а на лице Стива отражается недоумение. – Я тебе завтра расскажу и покажу, – кивает ему Тони.

– Это вообще-то закрытая информация, – хмурится Джек, одновременно проводя кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра Стива.

– Ты лапаешь национальное достояние, Харкнесс, – фыркает Тони. – И ты уже даже не американец, если вообще им когда-то был. Так что, думаю, мы квиты по части запрещенного.

– Так ты все-таки взломал наш мейнфрейм, – качает головой тот.

– Парни, – мягко прерывает их Стив, и Тони с готовностью скользит ладонью вниз по его спине, а Джек снимает остатки одежды.

– Хей, мы так флиртуем, – подмигивает ему Тони. – В гостевую спальню, – решает он, подбирая с пола брюки, потому что этот диван и для двоих-то не слишком удобен, а в той спальне есть отличная кровать, на которой никто не спит, разве что Хэппи, но редко.

Джек первым пользуется преимуществами кровати и откидывается на подушки, и Тони решает воспользоваться уже этим. Он опускается между раскинутых ног, не прерывая зрительного контакта, и если тот же Стив все еще пытался привыкнуть к к своему внешнему виду, к тому, какой эффект он оказывает на людей, то о, Джек знал это прекрасно.

Что ж, Тони тоже знает, в чем он весьма хорош. Он опускает голову и широко лижет вдоль напряженного члена Джека, дразняще обдает головку горячим дыханием, а затем заглатывает целиком, а Стив перехватывает его запястья.

– О боже, – выдыхает Джек, и Тони на мгновение отрывается, не скрывая довольной ухмылки.

Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит, как Стив целует Джека, а тот сжимает его член, со знанием дела проходясь по головке, и сам запускает руки ниже. Тони наклоняется и достает тюбик смазки из кармана штанов, смазывает и проникает в Джека сначала одним пальцем, затем двумя, чувствуя, как тот подается навстречу. Второй рукой он тянется к члену Стива, сталкивается с пальцами Джека, и Стив совершенно восхитительно стонет.

Рефрактерный период Стива мог бы стать даже большей легендой, чем он сам, если бы публика о нем знала, но Тони не видит смысла упускать возможность, когда Джек перед ними весь такой раскрытый и готовый, тяжело дышащий… Тони не упускает и то, как зажглись его глаза, когда Стив остался без трусов.

– Кэп, – хрипло зовет Тони, и Стив лениво улыбается в ответ, забирая протянутый презерватив. Он перемещается на кровати, оказываясь между ног Джека, и, помогая себе одной рукой, входит.

Тони не может решить, на кого из них смотреть, и глядя то на одного, то на другого.

– Иди сюда, – Джек тянет его за запястье, скользя взглядом по его телу и одновременно облизывая губы, и о, если этот парень хочет член еще и в рот, кто Тони такой, чтобы ему отказывать.

Кажется, у Джека тоже есть скрытые таланты, думает Тони, когда тот жмурится и довольно стонет вокруг его члена.

– Блядь, Джек, – запускает он пальцы в темную шевелюру.

Совместными усилиями рук Тони и Стива на члене Джека, ускоряющимися толчками бедер Стива и слаженной работы руки и рта Джека они быстро доходят до точки. Тони отстраняется первый и смотрит, как Стив кончает, сильно прикусывая губу, а за ним и Джек. У последнего абсолютно блаженно-затраханный вид, и черт побери, если кто сегодня и заслужил, так это Джек, после всего что с ним произошло днем.

– Мне кажется, мы сейчас вошли в историю, – выдыхает Тони.

– Или история вошла в меня, – отвечает Джек, и Стив скатывается с него с глухим смешком.

– Я так рад тебя снова увидеть, – бормочет он Джеку на ухо, растягиваясь рядом на простыне.

– Я тоже Стив. Я тоже.

**ЭПИЛОГ**

– Рис! – радостно восклицает Гвен в экран ноутбука. – Ты не поверишь, но я только что была в кино с Тором, богом грома!

Джек кладет на место ключ-карточку от номера и улыбается, услышав, как Рис по ту сторону экрана кашляет.

– Нет, он не распускал руки, ты с ума сошел что ли. У него есть девушка. Нет, не богиня, как я поняла, она какой-то крутой ученый. А, еще я ела креветок в компании Дэниэла Крейга, но это расскажу как приеду. Подними малышку, чтобы я видела. Во-о-от так, красавица моя.

*

Ранее в тот день наноботы были последовательно намагничены, размагничены, подвергнуты ЭМИ, и затем, наконец, помещены в печь сжигания.

– Я все равно оставлю себе парочку, – сообщил Тони Джеку. Они были совсем крошечные, так что специальный сейф для них не занимал много места в хранилище.

– Но они… мертвы, так ведь? – неуверенно спросила тогда Гвен. – Джек?

– Они не живой организм, так что технически не могут умереть. Но да, они полностью инертны, – ответил за него Тони.

– Просто присматривайте за ними повнимательней, – предупредил Джек. Если они попадут в плохие руки и их действительно удастся перепрограммировать…

– Если бы это так легко было сделать, я бы уже запатентовал технологию микрошлифовки кожи в спа-салонах по триста баксов за сеанс, – поймав взгляд Стива, Тони пожал плечами. – Ну и опреснения воды. Да ладно тебе, я просто хорошо знаю желания потребителей.

– Я в полном восторге от своего Старкфона, – улыбнулась Гвен.

– Вот за это спасибо, – просиял Тони.

*

Четыре месяца спустя

– Они адаптируются, – сообщил им тогда Джек, после того как они побывали, хм, в нем. – Они учатся у окружающей среды.

Внутри маленькой намагниченной коробочки с предупреждающими знаками в хранилище на четырнадцатом этаже Башни Старка один из наноботов дернулся, и… замер.


End file.
